


Werewolf of London

by CyborgScholar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Love, one scene, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgScholar/pseuds/CyborgScholar
Summary: A song comes up on Tonks' playlist and brings back some memories for Remus.





	Werewolf of London

As usual, Tonks had the music turned all the way up when Remus came downstairs. The next song came up and she started singing along while she put the kettle on for their mid-morning tea. “Aooooooooo….”

Remus jumped in his chair and dropped the paper.

“What’s wrong?” Tonks stopped with her hand in the cupboard, halfway to the sugar bowl.  
“Nothing. Just the song… memories.” He shook his head.   
She grabbed the sugar and brought it back to the table, along with their cups. “Good or bad?”

Remus smiled wryly. “Both, probably.”

Tonks turned the volume down and looked over at her husband. “So tell me.”  
“Not much to tell. It came out the year we finished Hogwarts.”   
_We_ was always the four of them: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Tonks nodded. “And?”

“And when Sirius heard it, he decided it was written just for me.”  
The teakettle whistled and she fetched it back to the table. “Of course he did. I’d be surprised if he didn’t commission it himself.” She poured the tea.

“I always wondered if he didn’t _write_ it himself… Anyhow, that year, everytime we managed to see each other, Sirius … and James, of course… put that song on the record player. And when we couldn’t meet up, Sirius sent me howlers with it. At the _most_ inopportune times, too.” He laughed, then got quiet again. “Later, after Sirius was in Azkaban, I kept getting them. He’d set them up on a time delay, one or two per month. I even got one after the attack at the Ministry.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised by that. Sirius never could let go of a good joke.”

“ _Good_ joke?” He chuckled. “Well, he certainly thought it was.”

“I’d imagine so. After all, _I_ think it's good, and he and I have quite similar taste.” Tonks smiled and stirred her tea. “I’m definitely making you a shirt that says Werewolf of London now.”

“Dora. Why am I not surprised?” He shook his head, resigned.

“You can wear it next time we go out.” She hit repeat on the song and turned the volume back up, cutting off Remus's protests. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves of London was released in 1978. It was composed by LeRoy Marinell, Waddy Wachtel, and Warren Zevon and performed by Zevon.


End file.
